I Remember You
by CelestialFireKey
Summary: Lucy is the new girl at her new school and tries to settle in with the class but then she happens to run into the class clown Natsu Dragneel... (Characters might be a little OOC...I think...)
1. Chapter 1

It's **_CelestialFireKey_** here, just saying that I already posted this fanfic on my deviantart account but I will continue this fanfic here on ~

Okay that's all that I wanted to say~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE- Where it all began…**

"Otosan I have decided that I want to go to school." A little blonde girl said to her father.

"Lucy…we already have tutors for you here, why do you want to go to a filthy school?"

"Schools aren't filthy…and I want to make some friends…"

"You already have family and that's enough for you."

"No it's not! I want to go to school!"

"No, I won't allow you to go to school!"

"But…"

"I said no!"

"Jude…stop it…" a woman said stoping the argument.

"L-Layla you're back from your meeting…"

"Okasan!" Lucy overjoyed.

"Lucy I will allow you to go to school and promise me you will make some wonderful friends?" Layla patted Lucy's head.

"Arigatou Okasan!" Lucy hugged her mother.

"Jude, don't be so hard on your daughter understand?"

"I'm sorry Layla…"

"Lucy you start school on Monday so get ready for school tomorrow."

"Hai." Lucy rushed to her room excited and happy at the same time. She couldn't wait to make some friends.

***THE NEXT DAY***

"Lucy breakfast is ready!"

Lucy quickly got changed and went down stairs.

"Ohayo Minna!" Lucy said while going down the stairs.

"Good morning Lucy."

"Okasan what is the school that I'm going to?"

"The name of the school is Fairy Tail elementary school."

"So what is the school like?"

"I'm not sure myself Lucy…you just have to experience it yourself."

***AT SCHOOL***

Lucy waved goodbye to her father, grabbed her bag and went through the gates.

"So this is what a school looks like…" Lucy looked around.

"Hello!" a voice called.

Lucy turned around.

"Hi, I'm Levy McGarden, what is your name?"

"Ah…um…Lucy…Lucy Heartfillia…"

"Heartfillia!" Levy widened her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"The Heartfillia's never go to school because they are rich, they usually have there tutors or something so they don't need to go to school, what are you doing here?"

"I read in book about school and I wanted to know what it might be like…and you're right we do have tutors to teach us but I got sick of that…I wanted to go to a real school and learn with different people."

"Wow…I am actually talking to a Heartfillia…" Levy giggled.

"Want to be friends...Lucy?" Levy stretched her hand.

"I'd be glad to!" Lucy shook it.

"Bells about to go what class are you in?"

"I'm not sure…" Lucy frowned.

"Come on I'll take you to the office, they'll know."

"Okay."

***AT THE OFFICE***

"Mirajane-sensei I need your help." Levy knocked on the glass window.

"What is it Levy-chan?"

"Lucy Heartfillia just transferred to this school and she doesn't know what class she's in."

"Let's see…Lucy Heartfillia…ah! Here it is! Lucy, you are in class 4A."

"Thank you Mirajane-sensei." Lucy bowed.

"You're welcome Lucy-chan."

"4A, you are in my class hooray!" Levy hugged Lucy.

"Can I call you Lu-Chan?"

"Okay that's fine."

"Yay!" Levy hugged Lucy again.

***DING DING***

"That's the bell, we should go."

***IN CLASS***

"Okay class we have a new student so be nice to her people!" Erza Scarlet said.

Lucy walked into the classroom.

"It's a blonde lol…" a pink haired boy said laughing.

"What was that Natsu Dragneel…?" Erza said with scary eyes.

"N-Nothing Erza-sensei…" Natsu gulped.

"This is Lucy Heartfillia. Be nice to her!" Erza smiled.

"Um…it's nice to meet you all…" Lucy stuttered.

"Now Lucy you can sit next to Natsu over there." Erza pointed to the empty seat.

"O-Okay…"

"I won't be sitting next to Levy-chan then…"Lucy thought.

"Yo blonde." Natsu smirked.

"My name is not blonde it's Lucy!" Lucy corrected.

"Hmm…I'll just call you Luce" Natsu shrugged.

"Luce…" Lucy didn't like that nickname.

Natsu laughed.

"I am going to have so much fun teasing you…Luce." Natsu teased.

"I am not liking this…" Lucy frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

It's _**CelestialFireKey**_ again...well I wouldn't be stuffed fixing the spaces in between the sentences so just bare with that for a few more chapters okay?

Thank You~~ *hugs*

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO- Annoyance**

"Hey Luce?" Natsu kept on bugging her.

"Stop calling me Luce, its Lucy, Natsu…" Lucy corrected.

"Yeah whatever…" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Quiet class." Erza said.

"And so ten times ten equal one hundred, when you times ten with like for example one hundred just write one first then count the zeros and there are how many Lucy?" Erza pointed to Lucy.

Lucy stood up.

"There are three zeros." Lucy spoke then sat back down.

"Correct, so there are three zeros in ten and one hundred. We then put those three zeros in our answer so next to the one we put in before we add three zeros next to it so the final answer will be Natsu?" Erza pointed to Natsu.

"Um…" Natsu stood up.

"There are three zeros next to one so…that equals to…uh…" Lucy nudged Natsu and he looked at Lucy. She opened a piece of paper that said one thousand on it. He nodded then looked back at Erza.

"One thousand." He said confidently.

"That is correct you may sit back down."

Natsu sat back down.

"Thanks…" Natsu smiled.

"It's alright I never knew you were so bad at Math." Lucy giggled.

"Not my strong point…I'm good at sport!" Natsu smiled.

"Really? I'm alright at sport…"Lucy chuckled.

"Maybe we can race sometime?"

"Sure that would be fun." Lucy smiled and Natsu blushed.

*BELL RINGS*

"Okay class its lunch time." Erza clapped her hands.

Everyone got up and got out their bento from their bag and sat with their friends. Lucy got her bento and sat next to Levy.

"Hi Levy-chan." Lucy smiled.

"Hey Lu-Chan!" Levy smiled back.

"So how'd you find Math?" Levy asked.

"Easy." Lucy said.

"Same here…I saw you helped Natsu out, that was nice."

"Well I saw he was struggling with Math so why not help him…?" Lucy shrugged.

"But isn't he the one who has been teasing you all morning?"

"Yeah but everyone has a good side." Lucy explained.

"Not Natsu, he always teases people…he called me shorty…" Levy frowned thinking about it.

"But he thanked me when I helped him out…"

"WHAT! T-thanked!" Levy stood up.

"He n-never thanks people…you're the first…" Levy's eyes were wide and she was shocked.

"Is it really that surprising?" Lucy looked confused.

"It sure is…" Levy sat back down.

"You see…Last year when Natsu first came to this school he was always so nice to everyone…he talked with everyone and always had a smile on his face…a smile that looked so happy….but all that changed in November…when he found out his dad died…his smile became a frown…he didn't come to school for 3 days…then…when he came back he started to tease people…everyone including me…that happy face was gone and turned into a teasing naughty smile…" Levy frowned.

"Oh my…" Lucy drooped.

"You see that's why it's so weird that he would say 'thank you' it's like really weird…"

"Hmm…you really think?"

"Yeah…"

Lucy looked at Natsu. He was sleeping on his desk and nobody was near him.

"He must be lonely…" Lucy told Levy.

"I think he needs a friend Lucy…" Levy smiled.

"And I think you should. Everyone has never talked with him since so…why don't you give it a shot?"

"Okay…"

Levy smiled.

"So Levy, he has been acting this way for 2 months all the way to this year right? Doesn't he have a mother to look after himself?"

"He does but I don't think they talk to each other much…during Parents day in December last year no one was with Natsu."

"That's just so sad…" Lucy thought she was about to cry.

"I'll change him…" Lucy swore crossing her heart.

"I would gladly see the process when it happens." Levy made thumbs up to Lucy.

"You won't be disappointed." Lucy replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter threeeeeeeeeee! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYYY!...I'm so random... -_-

Anyway...happy reading~~~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE- Change**

***BELL RINGS***

"Well got to go Levy~" Lucy stood up and walking to her table.

"Bye Lu-Chan." Levy turned her chair facing the front ready for the next lesson.

Lucy sat in her chair and looked at Natsu. He just woke up from his nap, yawning and stretching his arms. He looked…kinda cute…

"Wait…" Lucy thought.

"WHY DID I THINK NATSU WAS CUTE?!" Lucy thought in her head several times.

She looked at him again.

He looked back.

Lucy blushed and quickly picked up a book and pretended to read.

"God that was embarrassing…I'll never do that again…" Lucy exhaled.

"Now students we don't really have anything scheduled for this time so I would say that it's free time until the bell rings." Erza shrugged.

"YAY!" the class overjoyed.

"But if I here anyone shouting, fighting, running around the room, throwing things or making a ruckus in here…there is gonna be trouble…understand?" Erza looked around the silent class intimidated by her voice. They nodded their heads meaning they understood.

"Okay class I'm just gonna mark your work while you can go talk with your friends or something…" Erza put on her glasses and started marking.

"Now's my chance!" Lucy looked over to Natsu but he was about to take another nap!

She moved her chair closer to Natsu and tapped his shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at the blonde.

"What…" Natsu coldly said.

"Err…um…" Lucy was thinking for the right thing to say… 'hi' no too weird…

"I don't have all day…" Natsu rested his head on the table.

"Well…" Lucy fiddled with her fingers.

"I was wondering…can we be friends?" Lucy finally said.

Natsu lifted his head again shocked at what the blonde said.

"Crap…now it's awkward…what do I say…?" Lucy thought.

"Um…yeah I guess you can…" Natsu gave a little smile to Lucy.

Lucy smiled back.

"But I tell you, you would not want to be friends with me…"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"He's acting way different than when I first talked to him…" Lucy frowned and thought of the incident when Natsu's father died.

"…Last year when Natsu first came to this school he was always so nice to everyone…he talked with everyone and always had a smile on his face…a smile that looked so happy….but all that changed in November…when he found out his dad died…his smile became a frown…" Lucy sighed thinking about it.

"Natsu…why don't you stop teasing people? You'll feel much better…and you'll feel a huge weight come off your shoulders…"

Natsu sighed.

"You know it's not that easy…"

"Why don't you give it a try? For me?"

"…"

"Natsu…?"

"Fine…" Natsu looked down.

"That's great!" Lucy smiled.

***BELL RINGS***

"Aww…the bell rang…" Lucy was sad. She wanted to talk to Natsu more.

"Okay guys you can go home now." Erza waved goodbye to her students.

"See you tomorrow Natsu." Lucy smiled at him.

"Okay."

***WITH LUCY AND LEVY***

"Guess what Levy-chan, I talked to Natsu!" Lucy beamed.

"That's a great start Lucy!" Levy smiled.

"And I'm his friend too!"

"Aww that's great!" Levy was proud of her friend.

"And also he said that he will try to change."

"Really? That's good for him…" Levy sighed. She was relieved that he agreed with the blonde.

"Tomorrow, do you want to hang out with him? Just the three of us?" Lucy asked.

"Are you sure? He only said he would be your friend."

"He only agreed to be my friend, not only friend!"

"What if he teases me again?"

"I won't let that happen…and he did say he would change."

"True…I guess I can give it a shot…"

"That's great Levy-chan! It's like he is starting again from the beginning or as I say turning over a new leaf." Lucy giggled.

"It's great that you came to this school…without you Natsu wouldn't of agreed to change…thank you Lu-Chan…" Levy hugged her best friend.

Lucy smiled hugging her friend back.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I'm posting these fast because I already put these on my deviation page which I already told you so I probably sound annoying now... /hit

...I'm gonna stop talking now...hehe...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR- Let's Hang Out~**

"So how was your first day Lucy?" Layla asked Lucy with a smile on her face.

"It was really fun! I made two friends!" Lucy glistened.

"Really? I'm so proud of you!" Layla picked up Lucy and kissed her cheek.

"Arigatou Oka-san!" Lucy hugged her mum.

"Now Lucy, time for your singing lesson." Layla informed Lucy.

"Hai!" Lucy walked to the music room.

"I told you Jude…that she would make some friends…"

"But…I still don't like how she's going to school…she's missing out 6 hours and 30 minutes of study time with her normal tutors…"

"Jude! Think…she has never been so happy about anything before…look at her now…happy…and excited about something…" Layla smiled.

Jude sighed.

"Fine…I'll accept this…school…"

***WITH NATSU***

Natsu walked in his house.

"Welcome home Natsu~" Grandine smiled.

"I'm back…Oka-san…" Natsu looked down.

"How's school?"

"Um…different…"

"In what way?"

"Well…there's…a new girl in my class…"

"Really?! What's her name?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy…" Grandine thought about the name.

"Why does that name seem familiar…?" Grandine scratched her head.

"What's her last name Natsu?"

"Heartfillia…"

"WHAT!" Grandine almost hit her head on the ceiling.

"Lucy Heartfillia! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Grandine's eyes sparkled.

"What is it Oka-san? You're scaring me…" Natsu sweat dropped.

"Sorry…it's just that…I know her mother…since we were kids…" Grandine smiled thinking about it.

"Really? You knew a Heartfillia?"

"Yes…it was really unexpected to meet her at that place…"

"Place?"

"I met her…no…I found her…" Grandine closed her eyes.

***FLASH BACK***

"Someone…someone help me!" a voice called out.

Grandine turned around.

"Who is that?" she thought and started following the cries for help.

"Help me!" the voice kept saying.

Grandine ran into the forest.

"Hello?" she called.

"Help…" the voice was close.

Grandine ran further into the forest and found a girl surrounded by wolves.

"Get away from her!" Grandine grabbed a rock and threw it at the wolves. One of them got hurt so they quickly ran off.

"You okay?" Grandine ran to the blonde girl.

"Yeah…"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Because…I got lost…" the girl blushed.

"It's alright…wow you look pretty, are you rich or something?"

"I'm a princess…"

"PRINCESS!"

The blonde girl laughed.

"Yeah…thank you for saving me…I'm Layla, nice to meet you…" Layla bowed.

"Nice to meet you too." Grandine smiled.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

"I would really like to meet this Lucy from your class. Why don't we invite her to our house?"

"Are you sure Oka-san? She is a Heartfillia after all…won't it be a little strange…?"

"Natsu…I really want to meet up with my childhood friend again…it's been so long…"

"Fine…"

"Great!" Grandine grinned.

***THE NEXT DAY***

"I'm leaving now." Natsu waved to his mother.

"Bye Natsu, have fun at school! And don't forget to ask her!"

"Okay…" Natsu sighed.

***WITH LUCY***

"I'm leaving Oka-san, Otosan~" Lucy waved.

"Are you sure you don't need a car to send you to school?" Jude looked worried.

"I'll be fine and the school isn't that far away!"

"Okay be careful…"

"I will!"

"Bye sweetie!" Layla hugged Lucy.

"Bye bye!" Lucy closed the door.

"My second day at school…" Lucy thought to herself walking down the street.

"Lu-Chan!"

"Oh Levy-chan ohayo!" Lucy waved to her best friend.

"Excited for school?"

"Of course!" Lucy giggled.

"That's good…race ya there!" Levy started running.

"Hey no fair, you took a head start!" Lucy ran after Levy.

"Can't catch me!" Levy ran as fast as she could, looking back at Lucy trying who is trying to catch up with her.

"Tee hee~" Levy smiled running through the school gate.

"Levy-chan…wait up…" Lucy panted walking through the school gate.

"Sorry Lu-Chan…" Levy apologised.

"It's alright, let's go to class." Lucy went into the school grounds.

"Right behind ya~" Levy followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 now~ hehe, one more chapter before the spaces would be all gone and it won't look so weird~~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE- Invitation?**

"So Lucy, what types of books do you read?" Levy asked.

"Well I like reading all types of stories but my favourite genres are probably…adventure…"

"Adventure? Why?"

"I like books that are adventurous because they are so interesting to read. How about you?"

"Can't decide…but I definitely don't like horror…creeps me out…" Levy said rubbing her arms which were filled with goose bumps.

"Same, once I read a horror story at night…bad idea…" Lucy sweat dropped.

***BELL RINGS***

"Time for school…" Levy sat in her chair.

"Yup…" Lucy walked to her desk and sat in her chair ready to learn.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Erza-sensei." The whole class said together.

"Today we are going to learn about decimals."

"Now…" Erza taught the class about decimals, fractions and how to simplify them, then she read a book to finish off the long day.

"The end." Erza said closing the book.

***BELL RINGS***

"Okay class you're dismissed."

The whole class stood up and grabbed their bags.

"Wasn't that funny! Erza-sensei read a book about slavery then told the class to write an essay about it!" Lucy laughed.

"Yeah I know, I feel sorry for the ones who slept during the book…they're screwed…" Levy chuckled.

Lucy giggled.

"I got to go now Lu-chan, see ya tomorrow~" Levy opened the door and went in her parent's car.

"Bye Levy-chan~" Lucy waved at her BFF.

Lucy walked to her dad's car with a smile on her face.

"School is really fun…not to mention I have made 2 friends…"

"Lucy!" a voice called out.

"Huh?"

Lucy turned around.

"Natsu, what is it?"

"Well…" Natsu didn't know where to start.

"Just come over here." Natsu pulled Lucy to the back of the school so people wont here them.

"So? What's up?"

"Apparently…my mother wants to invite you and your mum to have lunch with us…"

"What…?"

"I'm telling the truth…"

"Wait…how does your mum know mine?"

"Well they were childhood friends."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Grandine."

"OHHHHHHH! My mum has so many photos of her when they were younger. It's her favourite photo album. It reminds her of her childhood days. She let me see it once and told me that the girl beside her was Grandine."

"That's cool…so you coming?"

"I have to ask my mum first but knowing her, she'll probably say yes."

"Okay see ya then."

"Sure." Lucy walked into her dad's car and said goodbye to Natsu.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry Otosan…" Lucy apologised.

"I was just talking to a friend." Lucy smiled.

***AT LUCY'S HOUSE***

"Seriously, we are invited to Grandine's house?"

"Yeah, the boy that I made friends with at school is actually Grandine's son."

"Now that is just amazing…" Layla smiled.

"So can we go?"

"Of course we will go and since it will be on a Saturday we won't be intruding with your father's work."

"Yay! We're going!"

"Grandine…I wonder how many years it has been since we haven't kept in touch with each other…I can't wait to see how you are doing now…" Layla thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six...well all I can say about this chapter is that it's fast paced so be aware!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX- Lucy's Breakdown**

"Yay! It's finally Saturday!" Lucy jumped for joy.

"Are you ready to go Lucy?"

"Yes."

"Okay say good bye to your father now."

"Okay!" Lucy ran off to her father and hugged him good bye.

Lucy and Layla stepped into a limo and a guard drove them Grandine's house.

"We're here." The guard spoke and opened the door letting the two royals out.

"Thank you, you may leave now." Layla said in a silvery clear voice.

"As you wish." The guard got in the limo and drove off.

Lucy rang the door bell.

"Yes?" a lady popped her head out as she opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Layla and this is my daughter Lucy, are you Grandine?"

"LAYLA! IS THAT REALLY YOU?! Come in you two!" Grandine pushed them inside without hesitation.

"Please sit down!" Grandine offered a seat to them.

"Thanks." Lucy and Layla sat down.

"So you're Lucy right? Natsu has been talking about you." Grandine smiled.

"NATSU! THE GUESTS HAVE ARRIVED!" Grandine called.

"Oh my ears…" Lucy covered her ears.

"Hello?" Natsu poked his head out, he looked at Lucy.

"Lucy!"

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy hugged him.

"Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us." Lucy smiled.

"Let's have lunch, I already got everything set." Grandine lead them to the table.

Lucy sat down.

"Um I'm full right now, I had a big breakfast…" Lucy said.

"Aww…how about something to drink?"

"No thank you…" Lucy declined.

Lucy looked at Natsu, he wasn't eating either. He's usually always hungry.

_"Uh…it's kind of embarrassing to eat in front of a friend…"_ Lucy thought. _"But I eat lunch with him all the time with Levy…what's the difference…"_

"I'm not hungry as well…" Natsu said.

"You too?" Grandine looked at him surprised.

"Yeah…I don't have an appetite today…" Natsu lied.

_"I'll look like a pig in front of Lucy if I eat…"_ Natsu thought.

"Why don't you show Lucy around the house Natsu."

"Okay, come follow me Lucy."

"Hai~"

Natsu showed Lucy everywhere around the house with a smile on his face, he really did enjoy spending time with Lucy. They later then played tag and other games until Lucy had to leave.

"See you later Natsu~" Lucy grinned and hugged him goodbye.

"Sure see you at school Lucy!" Natsu blushed.

**_*AT LUCY'S HOME*_**

"Oka-san that was so much fun!"

"I know…it was nice that I got to see my childhood friend again…" Layla smiled.

"I'm going to my room okay?"

"Okay I'll call you when it's dinner time."

"Hai."

* * *

_Everything was perfect for Lucy, she had a wonderful family, friends and a caring school to go to. She thought she was the luckiest girl in the world…but then…that happened…_

* * *

_2 years have passed and it was the time of the year for year 6 students to look for a high school. Lucy was really excited because she found out that she would be in the same school as Natsu…but not Levy but of course they would still keep in touch with each other so that was alright._

* * *

_"I'm so excited that we are attending the same school Natsu!" Lucy jumped up and down._

"Yeah, next year will be fun." Natsu smiled.

"Why aren't you coming to the same high school as us Levy?" Lucy asked with a frown on her face.

"Oh because my parents wanted me to go to a private school, apparently they said that the homework is more difficult and they give more assignments but I think I can handle it."

"We'll still keep in touch right?"

"Absolutely!" Levy promised.

Lucy sighed.

"The year is almost over…it went by so quickly…" Lucy looked up into the sky, thinking about the wonderful memories she, Natsu and Levy spent together.

"I know…" Natsu and Levy agreed.

* * *

**_*BELL RINGS* _**__

"Well, we better get back to class guys. We don't want our teacher yelling at us about being late again. Let's enjoy our last day together before we go to high school!"

* * *

**_*BACK AT LUCY'S HOUSE* (sorry readers if this is a little fast paced but I need this fanfic to get exciting!)_**__

Lucy ran into the house. "Oka-san! You won't believe what happened today!" Lucy ran into the living room, expecting her mum to be there but instead it was her dad…there was something strange about him…he…was _crying_…

"Oto-san? What happened?" Lucy slowly walked up to him. He quickly looked at Lucy.

"You…" he mumbled.

"What?" Lucy didn't understand what was happening. Where is her mum? By now she would of ran to her and greeted her with open arms…where did she go?

"You did this to her…"

"What did I do?" Lucy frowned.

"What's his name…Natsu was it…well…his mum did something awful…" Jude started getting pissed.

"Natsu's mum? You mean Grandine?"

Jude bit his lip.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT HAT LAYLA IS DEAD!" he finally said tears streaming down his eyes. He walked up, not able to control his rage and smacked Lucy on the cheek. Lucy could not believe it. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming…no…she was not…her dad was crying…he was abusing her and her mother is..._dead_…

Lucy's eyes were open wide, tears falling from her brown chocolate eyes.

"Layla and Grandine went shopping together…as Grandine was driving the car she wasn't paying attention to the road for just a little while…then she crashed into the car in front of her…she's okay…her injuries aren't severe but…Layla…she…" Lucy's father stopped his sentence.

"No…this can't be true…" Lucy fell on her knees crying.

"You know what…? It was a bad idea to enrol you to a school in the first place, all it did…was cost your mother's LIFE! I going to make you stay here and STUDY RIGHT HERE WHERE I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU!"

Lucy's eyes were red, she couldn't stand this, she has never seen her dad so angry before. This was it…all she did…was a mistake…she should of never met Natsu or Levy in the first place…All these negative feelings circled Lucy and she fell unconscious.

**_"Natsu…"_** she said under her breath.

* * *

I know this chapter was a bit too fast paced...but hopefully you'll bare with me with this chapter! I had a reason why I wanted this fast paced! _

Anyway thanks for reading! ^_^

_**CelestialFireKey**_


	7. Chapter 7

Finally a new chapter right~ ^_^

I can't believe that I got so many views on this thank you! /blush

Please post a review if you like, I love feedback!

_**~CelestialFireKey**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN- Memory Loss**

"And this equals to what Lucy?" the tutor asked.

"…."

"Hey! Answer the question!" the tutor smacked Lucy with a bamboo stick.

Lucy's eyes welled up in tears.

"T-thirty…two…" she finally said.

"Good. Now how about this equation." He tutor pointed to the next question below.

"_Sixty-three…"_ Lucy mumbled.

"I can't HERE YOU!" the tutor smacked her again.

"SIXTY-THREE!" Lucy shouted, her face all red, tears streaming from her face unable to stop.

"I don't like your attitude Ms. Heartfillia…now act more like a lady and wipe those tears!" the tutor said and kept on smacking Lucy as she kept on crying.

* * *

Her father Jude Heartfillia hired the strictest tutors in the world to tutor Lucy. Ever since that accident Jude's heart closed completely and his mood was always icy cold to Lucy. She wanted to forget everything…especially her mother's death…

She wanted to run away…

Run away from reality…

Run away…

From her royal life…

* * *

**_5 years later…_**

* * *

"WHY CAN'T I BE WHATEVER I WANT DAD?!" a blonde girl complained.

"That's because you're not fit into being an author! You should start acting more lady-like and marry a wealthy guy for money and follow your mother's footsteps and be the next queen!"

"I would NEVER want to marry a stranger!"

"Oh yes you would if you want to keep living in this house!"

"T-Then…I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THIS HOUSE ANYMORE! I'M OUTTA HERE!" she frustratingly said running to her room to pack a few things.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT THAT THEN LEAVE! AS IF I CARE!" her father tasked her and walked away to his office.

Tears fell down Lucy's face and her face was all red as she was packing. She didn't like this lifestyle…she was always fighting with her dad…always getting abused by her tutors…she wanted more in her life than just torture…so after those torturous 5 years…she finally left…

* * *

She ran to an abandoned alleyway and sat and the cold hard ground.

Lucy checked the messages on her phone, she hasn't been using it for 5 years so it was overflowed with a ton of messages, all filled with a specific person…'Levy'…

"Levy…? Who's that…?" Lucy thought to herself and started reading the messages from the start.

* * *

_To: Lucy_

_From: Levy-chan_

**_Hey Lu-chan! Yay! We finally got phones! I'm so excited, aren't you?_**

_RE:_

**_Yeah I am excited! Now we can text each other after school and on the weekend! _****_J_**

_RE:_

**_I know, it's going to be so awesome! XD_**

_RE:_

**_Hahaha! ^.^_**

* * *

"Levy…chan?" Lucy squinted her eyes and thought in her mind… "Levy…why does that name sound familiar…"

"I should keep on reading…" she thought and looked back at her previous texts.

* * *

_To: Lucy_

_From: Levy-chan_

**_Lu-chan! First day of school was amazing! The girls are so nice! Too bad you didn't go to this high school…it would have been more fun if you were here…_**

**_-_**_no reply—_

* * *

_To: Lucy_

_From: Levy-chan_

* * *

**_Hey Lu-chan! You haven't been texting back to me…are you really busy at school? How's Natsu doing?_**

_-no reply—_

* * *

"Natsu…?" Lucy confusedly said. "Who's that…?" she asked herself. She couldn't remember. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't remember…like a piece of the puzzle was missing from her brain…just slipped away from her…

* * *

_To: Lucy_

_From: Levy-chan_

**_Lu-chan why aren't you replying to me? Are you okay? Reply back!_**

_-no reply—_

* * *

Almost all of the texts had the same writing on it _'text me Lu-chan I'm getting worried'_. Lucy frowned at this sight. She forgot her wonderful friend because her memories were all fuzzy from that time she fell unconscious.

The she realised, what is she going to do about food? Shelter? A HOME!? She started to get worried and she stood up and walked out of the alleyway.

Wandering on the streets she looked at each individual house.

"Maybe I can rent an apartment until I can buy a house…" she thought to herself. "Wait…I didn't bring any money! How can I be so STUPID!" she scratched her head in frustration. "Ow, sorry…" Lucy apologised to the person she bumped into and looked up.

A blue haired girl looked at the blonde and suddenly smiled in delight.

"LU-CHAN!" she squealed and hugged Lucy.

"H-Heh…?"

* * *

Yay~ Thank You for reading this far! I hope you continue to continue reading this fanfic by following or faving this~

_**~CelestialFireKey**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight! What to say...just to remind you this might be sort of a weak chapter...

I'm not really impressed with this chapter and to be honest I wanted it a little longer...

But I didn't really know what to add to it so...yeah...

Enjoy anyway~

Thank you for reading this far and supporting me!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT- Amnesia**

"Lu-chan, it's me, Levy!" the blue girl said pointing to herself.

_"__This must be the Levy from the texts…what should I do…should I just play it cool and pretend I remember her? Or should I tell her the truth…?" _Lucy gave a big thought on it and finally came up with an answer.

"Lu-chan?"

Lucy looked up at Levy.

"L-Levy-chan…right? Well…I…have a confession to make…"

"Hmm?"

"Um…I…have amnesia…" Lucy confessed.

"Lu-chan? What do you mean 'you have amnesia'?"

"I remember before high school started…I had a fight with my dad…but I forgot what we fought about…and then…he slapped me and I fell on the floor…I think I was crying…over something…important…"

"Oh Lu-chan…that must have been miserable…" Lucy nodded slowly.

"Then I turned blank…and then these past few years I have been self-tutored but…the teachers were very harsh and I got abused a lot…" Lucy lifted up her shirt a bit and on the side of her hip was a burn mark.

Levy gasped and felt sorry for the blonde.

"And today…I got into a big fight with my dad because I wanted to be an author…but…he wanted me to be the next queen so he wanted to force me into marriage…but I didn't want to…so I ran away…and now…here I am…"

After processing all that information Levy nodded.

"Lu-chan, come to my place, you can stay there until you get a decent apartment okay?"

"Really I can stay with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind! I like having company anyway!" Levy smiled.

"Arigatou…Levy-chan…" Lucy politely bowed to her.

"It's ok. So get your stuff and we'll head to my place."

Lucy and Levy both walked into the apartment.

"Well this is my apartment, that's pretty self-explanatory...hehe…"

"It's so neat Levy-chan!"

"And it's spacious too!" Levy added. "By the way you were self-tutored for a few years?"

"Yeah…"

"We need you to go to a high school…last time I heard from you, you were going to Fairy Tail High…hmm…I think because you already have papers filled out from a few years ago you can still go there now…"

"I was going to go to a high school?"

"Oh yeah you forgot…I used to…well still am your best friend! I was your first friend in elementary school."

"Really?" Lucy's eyes brightened up.

"Yeah, also you made friends with…friends with…" Levy stopped and frowned.

"With who?" Lucy asked with curiosity. Levy quickly looked up at the blonde.

"N-nothing, it's not important…"

"If you say so…"

"A-anyway we need to get these papers signed!" Levy went to the computer and printed some enrolment papers from the high school site.

"Won't it be weird that you're filling these out instead of a parent or a guardian?"

"It's okay, I'll just pretend I'm your guardian, and besides I can always ask my parents if I need any help with the fee."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry you have to pay for me…" Lucy frowned. "I hope I'm not too much trouble…"

"It's fine!" Levy smiled at her friend. "And done, I need to just call my parents to let them know what's happening, I'll be right back okay! If you need me I'll be outside, just make yourself at home." Levy walked outside of her apartment and phoned her parents to tell them the news.

Lucy had a walk around the apartment, lots of things in mind.

_"__Now let me get this straight…I used to go to school and I made friends with a girl called Levy and someone else? Who is this someone else…?" _Some of Lucy's memories started to return, Levy first talking to her when she first got out of the car, Levy helping her to see what class she was in, eating lunch with her…wait…

Then it struck her.

_"__Levy and I were in the same class!" _Lucy's face brightened up because she remembered such a wonderful thing.

"_What else can I recall…"_ she asked herself. She had a look around the apartment for clues. She looked at some of the photo albums on the shelf. She opened a specific album and took a peek inside. A picture of a class of students was shown and she looked at the names at the bottom. She was right, Levy was there in the same class as her. She smiled.

_"__So my teacher was Erza-sensei! I remember her!"_ she smiled happily having remembered her teacher for 3 years.**_(I don't know why they didn't change teachers every year…meh!)_**

"I'm back, my parents said it was alright, you can stay as long as you like!" Levy gleefully said as she stepped back into her apartment.

"That's great, thank you so much! I had a look at your school album, I hope that's okay…"

"It's fine, don't you look cute when you were younger?" she asked pointing to the blonde haired girl in the picture.

"Ehehe…thanks~" she replied.

"So do you remember everyone from your class now?"

"Sadly no…I had a look at the names and…none come to mind…" Lucy frowned in disappointment. "By the way why did you scribble a name here in the 'absent' section?" Lucy asked pointing to the scribbled out name.

"U-um…don't worry about that Lucy," she said quickly and snatched the album away from her. "Y-you need to rest now…you had a big day and I think you would probably need a lot of rest. Wait here, I'll get you a blanket and pillow and you can sleep in the spare room near mine."

"Thanks Levy-chan."

As Levy walked away she sighed in relief. _"That was close…if Lucy knew what happened to Natsu…she might be very worried…or worse…she could obtain her memories back of that moment…if she remembers…she might break down…and think that it was her fault…" _Levy didn't know what to do…all she could do…was wait and see what happens in the future.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D

Look forward to the next chapter guys~

Hopefully it wont take too long...(-_-")

_**~CelestialFireKey**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter NINEEE About time right~:P

Sorry this took so long...TT_TT

Anyway enjoy the short chapter~:D

I'll try to continue this asap!.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE- First day of school again!**

"Look Levy-chan, doesn't this uniform suit me?" Lucy asked her friend twirling around.

"Yeah, it really suits you Lu-chan! Did you know when we went to school together we didn't have school uniforms, we could go to school wearing casual clothes. You always dressed so nicely because all of your clothes were always brand new!"

"Really? That's cool! How come you're wearing a different uniform than me?"

"Because I'm going to a different school than you."

"What? What am I going to do? Who's going to show me around? Who's going to help me…?"

"I'm sorry Lu-chan…I would love to go to the same school as you but remember back in year six? I got accepted into a girls' school so I went there instead."

"Why would I go to a different school than you, I would've been able to be accepted into that school too!"

"I know, you had the standard to go to that school too but…" Levy stopped then rephrased her words.

"You really wanted to go to that school because…you wanted to stay with someone…"

"Who?"

"…I-I forgot his name…I-I MEAN h-her name…uh…this person's name….ehehe…" Levy lied and pulled a fake smile.

"Huh?" Lucy had a confused look on her face and didn't really understand.

"N-never mind that…let's just go to school…" Levy quickly got her school bag. Lucy grabbed hers too.

"So do you have any idea what my school will be like?"

"Hold that thought, let's get on the train first." Levy said holding her myki against the machine until it said 'successful'. Lucy did the same with hers. **(Yes, Fairy Tail has mykis now SO WHAT! XDD)**

"I have no idea what your school is going to be like…probably similar to mine but instead there will be boys too I guess…" Levy thought.

"Is school fun…?"

"Hmm…sometimes but other times it's really annoying and frustrating! Because of the homework but I can handle it and I always get it done a few days before the due date."

"Wow you're really smart Levy-chan!"

"Hehe…thanks! Let's get off now, this is our stop."

"Are our high schools close?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty close, see over there that's my high school and…over there, that's yours!" Levy said pointing to the high schools with her index finger.

"Oh thank goodness I don't have to walk by myself home…" Lucy said in a relieved tone.

"Yeah, see you after school Lucy, have fun! Bye!" Levy said walking away.

"Bye Levy-chan, thank you!" Lucy waved then took a deep breath and started walking towards her school. She remembered that Levy was the first one to talk to her back in elementary school…I wonder who will here...

She had a look around the school buildings and found her way to the front office and asked the person in charge what class she was in and the lady told her to wait a moment and take a seat while she waited. She sat down and looked at the person sitting beside her. She had long brown curly hair and she was wearing a long skirt covering her knees. It looked kind of funny so she let out a tiny giggle.

"What are you laughing at HUH?!" the brown haired girl asked.

Lucy let out a little squeal. "N-nothing…" she rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry…I'm just not myself without alcohol…"

"A-alcohol…?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"I'm Cana Alberona, what's yours?"

"L-Lucy Heartfillia."

"Heartfillia the daughter of-…never mind…"

"Hm?"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Oh that's me!" Lucy stood up and went to the counter.

"You're in 11C Lucy."

"Okay thank you."

"Heh, you're in my class…I guess I'll show you around, coz' your new." Cana suggested.

"Déjà vu here…" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hm? How so?"

"Back in elementary school a girl showed me around school too and she was in my class as well…"

"What's her name?"

"Levy McGarden."

"Oh Levy, I know her."

"You do? How?"

"Our school is just opposite theirs, of course I know her!" Cana shouted and pointed to the all-girls school across their school, a couple metres away.

"A-ah…I see…" Lucy fake smiled.

"Well let's go to class, I'm pretty sure new people wait outside the door so you can stand there."

"I know, I've done this before…"

* * *

"And meet our new student, she has actually been home school these past years so give her a warm welcome to Lucy Heartfillia." The teacher said as the door slid open.

Lucy walked in and looked at all the unfamiliar faces, except Cana of course.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfillia…hope I can be friends with all of you..."

"Okay Lucy you can sit between Cana Alberona and Natsu Dragneel." The teacher pointer to the seat.

"_Natsu…like the one from my text, they have the same name! I wonder if it's the same person…" _Lucy thought to herself and sat down between them.

She looked over to the pink haired intimidated boy, not making eye contact to her at all.

"Hello, I'm Lucy, you're Natsu right?"

The boy looked over to her.

"Heeeh! D-don't hurt me I didn't do it! Honest!" the boy quickly brought his hands in front of his face and closing his eyes tight.

"Heh? U-um…sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…" Lucy tried to comfort the pink haired boy but it just got worse every time she tried. She gave up so she just looked over to Cana.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Hm? Natsu? He's been like this all the time, it's normal so we just stay away from him."

"Isn't that a bit rude, won't he get lonely?"

"He doesn't care, he's scared of everybody so we can't get near him."

"That's sad…" Lucy frowned at the sight.

* * *

_"__It's Lucy…why is she here now…why is she being nice to me…why…did she forget me…" _Natsu frowned. _"I'm sure she won't forgive me for that accident with her mother…even though it is my mother's fault but I'm the son of her so I should take a little blame as well…but…why did she speak to me like she doesn't know me…did something happen back at her place…?" _Natsu cringed at the thought but he couldn't talk to her…he was too scared to after that incident. His mum was scared to death at that time and every time Natsu came back home she would always apologise to him which made him very sad.

_"__I…don't know what I should do…" _he frowned, not knowing what he should do.

* * *

What should Natsu do!? O_O

I feel so sorry for him...TT_TT

Anyway hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long, I had to think for a bit about the outcome...hehe...

Thank you for reading! .

_**~CelestialFireKey**_


	10. Chapter 10

About time chapter ten came out!XDDD

Enjoy guys!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN- Scaredy cat and a reason…**

"Hey Cana, do you think if I try I could be friends with Natsu?" Lucy whispered over to her.

"With Natsu? But he's like a scaredy cat!"

"But he looks lonely…" Lucy frowned then her head started hurting. "I feel…I feel like…I've done this before…but…when…?" Lucy thought to herself then went back to her senses. She rubbed her head then walked over to Natsu, attempting to talk to him again.

"Hey again~" Lucy smiled to the pink haired boy. Immediately he jumped in surprise and ran off.

Lucy crossed her arms and huffed. "Well that was rude…I can't get near him at all!"

"I told you, he scared of everyone…it's no use, you can't talk to him in this case."

"No…I'll still keep trying! I can't give up just like that!"

"Wow someone's determined…" Cana giggled. "Well since you're this determined I guess I can help you out if you like…"

"Really? Arigatou Cana!" Lucy hugged her and Cana smiled.

* * *

"What should I do…should I talk to Lucy…? No…that would be the last thing I would want to do…after what my mother did to her mother…she would never forgive me...I should talk to Levy, she always helps me out!"

"NATSU! OVER HERE!" Lucy waved, running full speed at him.

"How did she know I was here?! HEeeeeeh!" Natsu ran full speed as far as possible from her. "Until I have enough courage to apologise to her I'm not going even close to her!" he said to himself.

* * *

"He ran off again…he really is fast isn't he Cana?" Lucy admired.

"I guess, he is one of the fastest runners in our age group."

"Really, awesome…I would love to have a race with him sometime…"

* * *

*After school*

"See ya Cana, I gotta meet up with Levy-chan."

"Okay see ya tomorrow Lucy."

Lucy walked until she reached the entrance of Levy's school and waited in the front gate.

"Oh great Lucy's here…how do I get around her and talk to Levy…?" Natsu asked himself, hiding behind a bush. "I'll just go around to the back entrance then run to her or else I'll miss my chance to talk to her!" Natsu quickly ran out of the bush and ran to the back entrance and zoomed inside.

"Damn it…where's Levy?" he scanned through all the girls as he went past then he spotted her and ran to her.

"LEVY! We need to talk!" Immediately Levy turned around only to face Natsu.

"N-Natsu?! What are you doing here?!" Levy gasped.

"Please help me…please I really need your help…" he begged.

Levy didn't want to make a scene so she made him follow her to the back of the school to talk.

* * *

"So what's wrong?"

"Well…I'm having trouble…with Lucy…"

"You can't talk to her because of that incident right?"

Natsu nodded.

"Natsu look…she lost her memories…she forgot about that incident…and us…"

"W-what….? What do you mean…?" Natsu's eyes widened open.

"Well she told me recently she had a fight with her father and she got knocked and got left unconscious and she lost all of her memories of us but she has been slowly regained some of her memories of me but not you…"

Natsu frowned. "Why couldn't she remember me…?"

"…"

"Levy?"

"…I didn't want her to remember you…so before she looked into my school album I…quickly scribbled out your name so she wouldn't remember you…"

"Why did you do that?"

Levy felt guilty so she answered back, "I didn't want to put strain on her. If she just suddenly regains all of her memories including her mother's death…I think she will go into a mental break down…I think the best thing to do is to wait and let her regain her memories one step at a time…it's more soothing for her…"

"…I understand…thanks Levy…" he hugged her.

"You're welcome, don't worry, she'll soon remember you!" she gave a thumbs up. "I'm going to Lu-chan now, she's probably waiting for me at the front."

Natsu smiled but then that smiled turned into a frown. _"But how long is it going to take until she fully remembers me…"_

* * *

Wooo that's done...I totally rushed this chapter so I'm sorry if you guys thought it was bad...


End file.
